Do We REALLY want to find out?
Dan: I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS THING JUMPED ON ME AND I PUSHED DOWN THIS CENTER THINGY AND I TURNED INTO THIS WEIRD, YET COOL ALIEN THING AND NAME HIM FLASHBITE! Mark: AND THIS DOESN’T CREEP YOU OUT AT ALL!? Dan: NOPE, BECAUSE THIS IS PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME He rubbed the watch literally in their face. He started laughing maniacally and seemed to be impressed with himself for finding it. Felicia: Yeah, you seem pretty proud of yourself Dan: I do! He started dancing and rubbing it in her face again. He showed them Flashbite and then scrolled one over. Dan: This one looks like a cat! Felicia: More like a snow leopard Mark: Thank you Mrs. Zoo Felicia: Shut up! Dan pressed down the watch and it was a black snow leopard like thing. He ran on all four legs and jumped into a tree. Unnamed Alien: What should I call him? Mark: SHADOW! Felicia: SNOW LEOPARD! Unnamed Alien: SHADOW LEOPARD! Felicia: I guess that works for us Shadow Leopard jumped out of the tree and landed into the lake. Shadow Leopard started yelling and crawled out. Shadow Leopard walked by Mark’s shadow and dis-appeared. Mark: DAN!? Shadow Leopard: Mark, I think I got stuck in your shadow Mark: (turns around and hits shadow) WELL GET OUT! Shadow Leopard: I’m trying! Dan threw himself around and that through Mark around as well. Shadow Leopard: Cool, I’m controlling Mark! Mark: WELL STOP! Mark was floppy around on the ground. Felicia giggled loudly and almost fell out of her chair. In a few minutes Mark was on the ground and Snow Leopard finally exited his shadow. Shadow Leopard wasn’t looking and walked through the lunch table and became invisible in a matter of minutes in his new transformation. He started lounging in a tree and used a couple of branches that twisted together. Felicia was in the tent sleeping again and Mark fell asleep in a lounge chair. After about a half hour Shadow Leopard woke up and snuck down the tree. He turned back into Dan and looked at another formation, but his watch denied the action and all of the green vein looking things and hour glass part of the watch went clear and you could see little circuits and such scattered throughout the tubes. He said and went back to the lake to catch lunch. This might be the last hour at in the forest they spent. He went back and got fire wood from the tree he was lounging in earlier and threw it into the fire to burn. He took out a rack like item and put it over the fire. After it heated, he laid the fish on and they sizzled. Mark and Felicia woke up and came to eat the fully cooked and greasy fish. It was then Dan realized that he watch was green and ready to go again, but he decided to save up power incase anything happened. With that he was right because another thing crashed in the distance and made a radiating sound and not one of them wanted to stay to figure out what that one was after what happened this past afternoon. Aliens Used *Shadow Leopard Major Events *Shadow Leopard's Debut and First Use Category:Episodes